narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takashi Kazami
Takashi is a shinobi hailing from Ryūgakure from the Kazami Clan specifically.He is known for his famous Fire Release techniques he goes by the name of Katon no Takashi literally means Takashi of the Fire Release.His goal in life is to bring peace to the ninja world.His fire release also made him famous as some of the shinobi there called him Takashi of the Dragon Breath.He was known by many names all over Ryūgakure another one is Genjutsu no Takashi. Background Childhood He was born in Ryūgakure and since his birth it was noted that his chakra reserves are huge.He was the son of two Kazami members his father was a very strong man as his fire jutsu was flawless he was also noted to be very physically strong.His father and his mother took Takashi who was 3 years old and travelled to Konohagakure.They were hiding their identity and acted like normal folk.His father trained Takashi in secret,He trained him on ninjutsu and taijutsu and genjutsu.His son's progress was amazing he was skilled at Ninjutsu,Genjutsu,and Taijutsu.After seeing his skill his father registered him in the academy. As Takashi grew older he was attached to Konoha.He loved it but he was sad that he couldn't show his true power as he didn't want to reveal his identity because it was his father's wish.He entered the academy at the age of 6 and he graduated a year after.When he was 7 years old he activated his sharingan. Life in the leaf Takashi was a Genin by the age of seven he was extremely happy the day of graduation and he couldn't wait until he went on his first mission.He was put on a four man squad.And he went on various mission where he proved himself very skilled he was very fast and very strong and his ninjutsu was very powerful however no one saw his genjutsu as his father told him not to reveal his sharingan so his genjutsu skill remained a mystery.He made a lot of friends including his teammates.He was known for being friendly and he disliked fighting even though he was very strong.He would let as many enemies as he can survive in the missions he went on he only kills them when they prove dangerous to the leaf village or anyone else. He was promoted to Chunin at the age of ten years old after taking the Chunin exams he reached the finals and won.He was a very smart kid with the ability to use shadow clones.His dream was to be hokage one day as he loved the leaf village so much and he wanted to protect it with his life.However,his father didn't want him to make friends in the leaf village or even love the leaf village itself and when he asked him why his father told him that he would explain everything at the right time. By the age of thirteen he was ANBU squad leader as he was very experienced despite his young age.He went on S-Ranked missions and came back with no serious injury. Hard Decision When Takashi was seventeen he discovered that his father was on a secret spying mission for Ryugakure he wanted to gather as much information as possible about the leaf village in attempt to destroy it completely.He wanted Takashi to go back to Ryugakure with the information they gathered on the leaf village but Takashi loved the leaf village and the people in it and refused to betray them.And his father refused to let all the years he spent go to waste he wanted his son to go back to Ryugakure while he would stay and attempt to kill the hokage it was a suicidal mission planed by Ryugakure.Takashi of course refused to obey his father's orders and he threatened his father that he would tell the higher ups to the leaf village about his plan If he doesn't stop his madness.His father was determined and they ended up fighting to the death.Takashi won and killed his father.And that's how he got his Mangekyō Sharingan. However,killing his father left great effects on Takashi as his personality changed a lot.He decided to leave the village and travel the world to find himself and his purpose in life. Appearance He is 178 cm. tall he is blonde and has soft hair and his eyes are blue.He wore the jonin vest during his time in the leaf village he used to wear his head band around his arm.After leaving the hidden leaf village he wore a white T-shirt and black pants he also traveled with a black cloak. Personality Since he was a child he was very friendly which helped him making friends but after he killed his father his personality changed and he turned into a ruthless and cold person it seemed that he had no emotions at all.He would never get angry and never get sad and he never smiled after his father's death.Being cold and ruthless didn't mean he wasn't respectful as he respected everyone he battled or met. Abilities Taijutsu Takashi's taijutsu was very good as he used his sharingan to read his opponent's movement and respond to it and like his partner Akio Senju he uses Chakra Enhanced Strength and Chakra Enhanced Speed in his fighting however,He isn't as good as Akio in uing these two techniques.He also mastered the eight gates which serves as a last resort in battle. Ninjutsu Genjutsu Stats Category:Approved Applications Category:Approved Article Category:Itachi Category:Itachi's Characters